


Bleed

by CurriedSugar



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Character Bleed, Drabble, Gen, Isaac Beamer Vs The Supernatural, Near Death, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurriedSugar/pseuds/CurriedSugar
Summary: Drew makes a big mistake.The "Bleeding Out" prompt from Bad Things Happen Bingo!





	Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Nevin and Drew Jovel are from IBVS, which belongs to OneBizarreKai.

The halls of Foxfield were deserted, the alumni in their classes, aside from Drew Jovel, a sophomore, who had a hall pass for the bathroom, but he had never intended to go there. He slunk down the hallways, away from the always-watching eyes of any patrolling staff members, until he reached the room that resided beneath the stage. Now, Drew wasn’t stupid; he already knew that the room was used by Edward Quinton and his “supernatural investigation club” or whoever those people were, but they were all in class at that moment, so he had nothing to worry about. He quietly entered the room, digging in the pocket of his jeans and pulling out a small switchblade pocketknife.

The handle felt smooth and warm in Drew’s hand, as if someone was holding it tightly. He flipped it open, the edge of the blade covered in dried red blood. The teen rolled up one sleeve a little, barely revealing the red scars that covered his forearm. He pressed the dagger to his wrist, feeling the sharp and familiar sting. He breathed in, let it out, and pierced the skin, cutting a long, deep line into his wrist.

A big mistake.

The bright red blood began to flow fast, and Drew panicked. He started to hyperventilate, trying to stop the bleeding with a trembling hand. The bleeding sped up, faster than he could stop it. Drew was feeling extremely lightheaded, and he dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes, his vision blurring as he felt himself lose consciousness.

Suddenly he heard screaming, and someone shaking him. Drew managed to focus his vision, and saw his twin brother, Nevin, looking at him with tears in his cyan eyes.

“Nevin...” Drew whispered his brother’s name, smiling as his vision grew dark.

“No no no no, stay with me, Drew! Stay with me, dammit!”

That was the last thing he heard before the darkness took him as its prisoner.


End file.
